


Hell...o... World...?

by SomeGuyWithNoMotivation



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Work Skin Test, hello world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGuyWithNoMotivation/pseuds/SomeGuyWithNoMotivation
Summary: "Who am I...? Where am I?"This is a test for a work skin I made for an OC of mine. If it works properly, you should be able to see the text as the Bahnschrift font.





	Hell...o... World...?

* Hello...? Is anyone there?  
* I don't know who I am, but... I think I'm dead.  
* But maybe... I'll be coming back soon. Yeah, I can feel it in my bones!  
* Me? Uh... I forgot my name, but if I wanted a name, it'd be Bahnschrift!  
* "Why Bahnschrift?" I dunno myself, I just feel like it fits me.  
* Gender? That's... complicated. I guess the best way to describe is... Half of me is a boy, but at the same time, half of me is genderless.  
* I'm... a bxy! If you please. You could just pronounce that the same way as "boy" too... It's just something you're supposed to put in text and not really say aloud.  
* Kind of like all those runes I keep seeing here... speaking of "here", it's... really dark... and I wish that I could get out...  
* Wait...  
* What's that light...?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this thing here I wrote is foreshadowing to a story I'm going to write soon.  
> Bahnschrift's pronouns are hx/hxm/hxs/hxmself, but if you have difficulty with that, you can just use he/him/his/himself.


End file.
